


You're mine

by orphan_account



Series: Tommy+Newt [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I. Want. You. Now. And you're going to give it to me and I'm going to mark you and you're going to mark me because I'm yours and you're mine, you understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine

"He loves you, not her." 

"What?" Asks Newt as he turns Chuck. He hadn't even noticed the younger boy sit down next to him.

"Thomas. Your boyfriend, the one you're currently trying get to notice you by staring at the back of his head. He loves you, not Teresa."

Newt sighs and turns back to the scene in front of him, resting his head on his palm.

"I know."

And of course he knew.

Thomas made sure to tell him at least five times everyday. 

It didn't make watching Teresa fawn all over him any easier to watch.

Teresa, who, at the moment, was standing so close to Thomas that it was ridiculous. There was absolutely no reason to. They were telepathic. They didn't need to be anywhere near each other to communicate.

Their little bond was too much for Newt sometimes.

And maybe it was a little petty, to think that just because Thomas was talking to other people that meant that he was starting to lose interest in Newt.

Just a little bit petty that he was so jealous of Teresa.

Just a little bit.

"So maybe it would be a good idea to stop glaring then." Chuck says just as Teresa and Thomas start to walk in their direction.

Newt quickly turns around and plunges his spade into the earth, trying to make it look like he was busy at work.

Chuck just rolls his eyes.

"All I'm saying is maybe if you stop being so jealous, you would see what's right in front of you and stop doubting him."

"Who's doubting who?" Newt jumps, Thomas had appeared quicker than he expected.

With Teresa in tow.

Of course.

"...Um...Nothing, don't worry about it." He risks a glance at them and meets Teresa's eyes. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

They look at one another and Teresa speaks before she looks away.

"No, I think I might just hang around with Tom today."

_Oh, so now she has a nickname for him?_

"Well, I really think you should be getting back to work."

Teresa smiles and reaches out and grabs Tommy's hand with her own and... _nope._

"Tommy." He says just a tad bit too loudly as he straightens up. "I need to speak to you."

Thomas frowns. "What? Now?"

Newt grabs onto his other hand and yanks him away from Teresa and towards the corner of the glade where Thomas used to spend his nights.

"Right now." He confirms.

Once they get there Thomas tries talking, asking questions, as he always does.

"Newt, what-" Him being cut off by Newt crushing their mouths together, taking advantage of Thomas's open mouth and pushing his tongue in deeper.

"I want you." He whispers hotly against the other's lips when they part.

"Newt."

"I. Want. You. Now. And you're going to give it to me and I'm going to mark you and you're going to mark me because I'm yours and you're _mine_ , you understand?"

"Newt." And suddenly steady hands are on his hips and concerned eyes are meeting his. 

And no, this isn't what he wants right now, he wants fast and rough and  _claiming._

And maybe that's what Thomas sees in his eyes because in the next second hot lips crash against his and he's being pinned to the wall.

There was no more protests after that.

Thomas presses against him and he easily arches up, grounds them together.

They both hiss at the friction and Thomas smirks against his lips before he makes them sink to the floor and pulls Newt into his lap.

"Thomas." Newt moans when Thomas trails kisses from his mouth down his neck, nipping the skin before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

"I want that to stay there for days." Thomas mutters against it. He looks up to Newt's face to see that his eyes have fallen closed. He seizes him by the hips and presses him close to his already hard dick. "I want you to show it off to everyone so that they know you're mine."

"I know. I know. I'm all yours." He whispers breathlessly.

"Good." He says before he starts to suck a twin on the other side of the blonde's neck.

He inches his hands down Newt's back and into his pants before he gets two handfuls of bare ass. He squeezed hard and thrust up against him. 

Newt moaned and threw his head back, grinding down on his boyfriend and exposing his pale throat to Thomas, who immediately starts sucking on it.

"Thomas....Thomas, want, want." Newt gasped out.

"Lube?" Thomas mouths against his throat.

Newt nods, understanding, and reaches into his bag that's an arms length away to retrieve the bottle of lube the creators send up.

Thomas strips off their shirts and yanks his trousers down mid-thigh. Newt passes him the bottle of lube before he shimmies out of his pants, as well. Thomas quickly slicked up his fingers and reaches out to Newt.

Thomas doesn't spend long opening him up, just long enough to make sure he won't be in that much pain before he lines himself up and lowers Newt onto his lubed up cock. He sets a brutally fast and hard pace from the start, not waiting for Newt to adjust before he starts pounding into him.

Newt tangles his hands in Thomas' hair and presses their lips together in a kiss that's all teeth and tongue.

He feels so alive.

Thomas could tell when Newt was close because he started letting out little sobs mixed in with his moans that made Thomas ram into him harder.

"Come for me, baby."

He does, and so does Thomas a second after, both of them collapsing in a sweating, boneless heap.

"You're  _mine."_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
